Not Much Has Changed
by Devil Mushroom
Summary: A chaotic beginning for three teammates, two young yevonites and an outcasted young girl. L.O.L. story, haha acronyms are fun. That stands for Logos, Ormi and Leblanc btw COMPLETED!
1. A Less Than Warm Welcome

Author's Notes: This was originally one long story but since as I wrote it, it fell into four to five (it's not complete) short chapters I decided it would be better to publish it in sections.

Just a quick note, I have yet to play FFX so do not be surprised if this is inaccurate. Simply note me on it and I'll try and change it/keep it in mind for next time. Be forgiving ok lol.

**Chapter 1**

**A Less than Warm Welcome**

The stocky Captain thumped heatedly down the stairs, a bit tense from his fresh converse with the head Captain of the Yevonite army. Pushing a few younger, less experienced soldiers out the way he boarded the elevator and travelled down to the outside balcony of the temple. On the balcony inside, he'd find his other cronies. He sighed, being the right hand Captain really wasn't as glitzy as he'd hoped, the other Captains were just like the soldiers accept they had their heads stuck up their asses, which unbelievably made them ten times worse then your average rookie. It was a nightmare sometimes, all these cocky men pumped up with a pointless overdose of self-esteem, as if they needed anymore really.

Heaving the upstairs door open he marched onto the platform and presented himself formally in front of his own little handful of minions.

"I've got a job for one of you." He announced, a quiet flitter of voices arose as he spoke. "We have some new recruits."

The voices halted and transformed into a universal groan.

"So," the pudgy man clapped his hands and wringed them, "who wants to welcome the little ankle biters?"

In one fluid motion the entire crowd of thirty odd took a wide step back, all shaking their heads and waving hands as if to attack the fat man if he persisted anymore, not to mention to odd 'no' that trumpeted up randomly. However as the group began to quiet there was an alien sound from the vicinity of the elevator.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," the considerably younger Captain wheezed, "I-I was tending to some buis-…why's everyone pointing at me?"

Indeed every index finger in the room was pointing directly at the straggler and staring at the burly right hand Captain as if their decision was unquestionable.

"Alight, Ralin, you have the honour of giving our new young soldiers their first pep talk."

"Wha-!"

The Captain known as Ralin gaped but then knowing that what had been said was an order not a suggestion he would have to do the task. He snarled and scanned the area briskly before nabbing at another Captain of similar age and pushing him into the elevator behind him. Ralin followed and they both descended to the lower floor.

"Ow, goodness what did you do that for?" The other Captain groused.

"Because, Gruha, if I've got to do this ghastly job I'll need to have someone there to stop me from committing suicide while doing so."

"Thank you, I'm absolutely exalted that I would be your first choice for a job that notably glorious." Gruha replied, tone smothered with sarcasm.

"Oh stick you're rifle in it will you? Perhaps you could blow up your brain while you're at it."

"You're the one who wishes to kill yourself not me."

Two scrawny soldiers hauled the main doors of the temple open in a pathetic display and the two bickering Captains waltz through then continued onwards to the main bridge.

"Ugh! Look at them, putrid little parasites." Gruha grimaced as they protruded through the city doors to be met by a row of backs all owned by young children, aged from as young as eleven to fifteen.

"What is this life?" Ralin mirrored Gruha's disgust.

"Sixteen boys and two girls."

"Thank you, Mr. I-stat-all-the-information-you-do-not-care-about. Let's get this over with."

Ralin braced himself, pulling back his shoulders and placing his hands firmly behind his back before stepping in front of the youngsters. Gruha took position behind Ralin just far back enough from the children so he couldn't catch anything.

"Well, well, our new young Yevonites, isn't this a momentous occasion."

Ralin's smirk did not flinch as he stared at one snot nose to the next; all of who wore incredibly intimidated yet inquisitive expressions. Apart from one.

"Now I'm not going to sugar coat it children it's not all fun and games working as a Yevonite, in fact, it's not fun at all, neither is it any sort of game. We live in a very dark time little ones, the time of Sin. I'm sure some of you have heard of him, perhaps he killed your parents?"

Ralin eyeballed a whimpering youth.

"Well it is this we work to destroy, it's a difficult job but entir-."

Ralin stopped short, he had been crouched over in order to gaze into each pair of unearthed eyes but now he was sneering at something's chest. He rose cautiously. This mite must have been at least five foot eight, Ralin at six foot two only just skimmed over his head. The boy was skinny and lanky. Sleek, jet black hair coated his head, it seemed something had tried desperately to tame it back or at least get it out of the child's eyes but to no prevail as the fringe fluffed smoothly across his forehead. His skin was a strange complexion that one could not decipher as pale or tanned, an odd, faint, yellowy hue that Ralin wasn't sure was completely natural. The face was spindly and defined with a clear but not demanding dip from cheekbone to jaw, the space between the two was but a shallow pit. He had a long nose that hooked downwards, like a snake's and a thin mouth however with prominent lips, all of which were a tad too close to his almost non-existed chin; Ralin assumed that was for age's sake though. Finally his eyes, slim and icy, fixated on something invisible in front of him, not faltering once; it was rather frightening.

Ralin cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, young man?"

The boy slowly raised his head, his eyes all the more ominous now the hair had shifted from their obstruction.

"You are aware that you may only apply for the Yevonites, if you wish to take an apprentice course, if you are between the ages of eleven and fifteen?"

The boy nodded, one of his slick eyebrows twitching ever so slightly.

"Well, how old are you?" Ralin scrutinized, assuming he already knew the answer.

"Fourteen, sir." The boy slurred in an oily voice.

"Oh," Ralin's guess had been incorrect and the child was indeed within age regulations. "Excuse me."

Ralin went to move on but he couldn't help but study the boy just a little further, he recognised him, but from where?

"Is," he paused not sure if he should ask, "is your name, Menkaura?"

The boy was taken back but not much, just a faint twinkle in his eye failed to let his surprise go undetected.

"Yes, sir."

Ralin smiled crudely.

"Niles' son." He was glad he investigated now. "We've been awaiting you're arrival for a while. Your father's a grand soldier, very skilled doctor too. Tell me, boy, why haven't you already joined us? We expected you three years ago."

"To be honest, sir, I was a little hesitant to join."

"Really? How so?"

"I wasn't sure whether the organisations ideals appealed to me or not."

Goodness, he was a ballsy, little cretin wasn't he?

"Not like your brother then, no? He came, what was it, Gruha? Seven years ago? The moment he was eligible for a place, dived right in, very enthusiastic child he was. Look where he is today, he's been considered for a Captainship you know?"

"Yes, sir."

Ralin paused, waiting for more but there wasn't. The other children were fidgeting awkwardly a little bewildered. Ralin didn't care though he was curious, he wanted to milk this little 'chinwag' as much as possible. He'd always had a lucid hatred for Niles Menkaura, though in all honesty he hadn't the foggiest idea why. Jealousy? Perhaps, although Niles wasn't a Captain like himself he had been considered numerous times before and nearly every other day someone was raving about what a fine man he was. Ralin detested being involved in any discussion where he was the subject but now that he had this chance of a straightforward and almost biased inside scoop he just couldn't resist temptation.

"Of how many children are you know? Can we expect to see anymore of your flock?"

Once again the spark in the eyes gave it away, he seemed, a little offended.

"I have two brothers, sir, Kanye my elder brother who you mentioned and a younger, Aslan but you won't be seeing him for some years, sir."

"Very well. So, erm, this will be your mother's fourth, no? How is Opal anyway?"

"My mother is fine, sir."

It was a blatantly indiscreet question but Ralin couldn't help but ask. He had a great urge to inquire when the spawn was due but he felt that was going too far, perhaps another day.

"Good," completely insincere of course.

Ralin's brain kept telling him to cease and move on but this experience was all to compelling for the captain.

"Tell me, boy-."

"My name is Logos, sir."

"Fine whatever, has your father shown you how to fire a gun?"

The boy, now identified as Logos, looked lost, it was the first time his whole face had actually moved to his thoughts.

"Yes, sir."

"Correctly?"

"I would think so, sir."

"Well I would have to disagree there."

Ralin had made a closer inspection on the child's eyes and noted that the slimness was not natural; the bottom lid could be seen clearly protruding upwards and blocking the base of the eye and the skin was dark and tight.

"You boy, have been firing a gun with your eyes half shut."

"Wha-, excuse me, sir?"

"The way to correctly fire a weapon is to keep both eyes fully open as to see the whole target. It also avoids straining one's eyes."

Logos looked, a little violated to say the least, utterly puzzled at this new conversation topic.

"I would cease practicing as such, Logos," Ralin made a firm accent on the name as it rolled off his tongue, "if you do you'll give yourself a permanent squint, indeed it won't effect you're aim but I would think for vanity's sake you wouldn't want that."

Ralin grinned, jeering at the boy, then continued up the line and once again flouting 'encouraging' words to the children.

Logos eyed him as he walked away, strange man, he wasn't certain whether he liked him or not but either way he would have to deal with this man again and be obedient to him, liking him had nothing to do with the situation what so ever.

As Ralin finished his journey up the length of brats he swerved off to Gruha who looked very curious.

"So that's another of Niles' boys? He looks terrifyingly like his father doesn't he? At least Kanye has his mother's nose, this one's just, well a clone."

"Yes, irksome little urchin I must say though. Come on we've done what we came to do let's go."

"Er, Ralin, aren't you going to give them orders?"

Ralin paused before turning, did he have to give these rascals an order that they'd most assuredly mess up.

"Your first order of business. You have no order of business."

"Ralin?"

"Guards escort them to their dorms."

The guard's complied and within a matter of moments the imps were out of site.

"Ralin? Why in the name of Yevon did you do that?"

"Because, Gruha, they'll be taken there to get use to their surroundings and hence another captain will have to give them their first command and not me. Therefore if they screw up I'm not the one to blame."

Gruha mulled what was just said to him over in his brain as Ralin headed pompously to the city doors.

"Wise." He finally breathed and followed on the other Captain's heels.


	2. Toy Soldiers

Author's Notes: Hey hey, here's chapter two. These guys are all characters who appeared in 'Crimson Report 2' apart from Hymo, Ishra and of course Shelinda. Pasck was in 'Crimson Report 2' but his name wasn't mentioned, he was the young soldier who finds Logos and Ormi fooling around at the very beginning and guides them to the Den of Woe.

Their surnames (excluding Ormi and Logos) are all Japanese (though I can't remember if Pasck's is) and usually tell something about their character.

And please do take merriment in the fake that I totally ripped-off Hermione Granger for Shelinda as a youngster, in turn Ishra's looks were unintentionally based on Violet Incredible lol.

Enjoy, and please, please I'm begging you now, review! Lol

**Chapter 2**

**Toy Soldiers**

"Hey guys, look!" A gangly, redheaded boy hissed as he peaked round the door.

"What is it, Shino?" Another boy, this time petite with long, thick, black hair, joined him.

"They're showing some newbies in."

A mousy haired boy with a pointed nose jumped onto the one named Shino's back playfully.

"Wow, look how many there are!"

"Ow! Erit you're hurting me! Get down."

"Sorry, Shino, how many are there, Nadra?"

"I can't quite see," the black haired boy known as Nadra replied, "Shino's fat head's in the way."

He gave the boy's head a heavy knock.

"Will you two stop beating me up!"

"Eighteen!"

A tiny boy with dirty, blonde locks squeaked as he concluded his crawl through Erit's legs and popped up in front of the congregation.

"What?" Shino grumbled.

"Eighteen, Pasck says there's eighteen of them." Nadra alliterated.

"Hey so you guys have noticed."

The handful of boys fell back into a yelping pile, startled on seeing the elder, sturdier boy's chiselled face come from round the outside of the door.

"I thought you lot would have been still asleep." He laughed running a hand through his auburn hair.

"Don't do that, Hymo!" Pasck piped, trying to get up but tripping on Nadra's ankle and falling to the ground once again.

"You guys are useless." Yet another boy had emerged from inside the room, this one dark, olive skinned and spiked copper hair.

"Give me a hand, Hymo."

"Sure thing, Jubis."

Both boys gathered everyone to their feet clumsily. After a good deal of squabbling and one or two spirited punches the boys arched round the door again to watch the display.

"They look very morbid." Hymo commented.

"Can ya blame 'em? Working here isn't exactly a picnic."

"Come on, Shino, its not that bad."

"What's everyone looking at?" Something behind them yawned.

They turned to see a short, stout boy. He wasn't fat by any means but his impressive width could fool one. His skin was sun kissed but not the same deep tone as Jubis', there was a redder tint in this boy's flesh. Atop his head sat a layer of rich, brunette hair, all curled to his head and ruffled from the night's rest. Like the other boys he wore a standard white sleeveless shirt and murky, green slacks though to be blunt it did not at all flatter him. In addition, in one hand he dragged a ripped and tattered stuffed bear with only one button eye and no nose.

"Ormi, come see, they've got the new recruits."

Nadra grabbed the boy's stubby wrist and pushed him in front of the group where he staggered for a moment drunkenly.

The new recruits were clustering around the rooms at the far end of the corridor, all blabbering amongst themselves, some grateful for the dorms, some not so pleased. There was one boy however you stood detached from the ordeal.

"Whose he?" Ormi asked groggily.

"How should we know he's a newbie." Erit chaffed.

"You know what though? He looks like Kanye." Hymo observed.

"What?" The boys chorused turning to the older member.

"Yeah I've worked with him a few times, not much though I mean he's two years older than me, much more experienced but that kid's almost the spitting image of him."

"Do you think those two are related?" Pasck chirped.

"It's possible, he does have two younger brothers if I remember right."

"He's pretty creepy." Ormi whispered, only just regaining consciousness.

"Yes, very foreboding." Nadra admitted.

"I dare one of you guys to speak to him." Shino goaded.

"Uh-uh, not me."

"No way."

"I ain't doing it."

"You bunch of wimps." The redhead provoked.

"Shino, give it a rest just let the kid be." Hymo scolded.

"Oh, so what you chicken too?" Shino flapped his bony arms and crossing his eyes began to make shrill squawks. "Everyone inside."

"What are we doing?" Pasck was perplexed.

"Come here and I'll show ya."

The seven boys filed into the crammed bedroom and sat in a semi-circle with

familiar docility. Shino was cutting something with a dull penknife, a skeletal piece of rope. He chopped it messily into six pieces of equal length, however the seventh was stunted and barely half the size of the rest.

"Ok, whoever gets the short one has to talk to corpsy out there."

The boys ogled the runty piece Shino twiddled between his fingers, expressions anxious. Shino collected up the rest of the rope and held it behind his back, sticking his tongue out while he concentrated, turning over the pieces in his hands and idly rearranging them. They reappeared again, all held taught in Shino's fist, only their head's visible and it was impossible to decipher the short one.

"Go on chicken, you first." Shino nudged after detaching a long piece of string to keep himself safe.

"Stop calling me that!" Hymo snapped, snatching at a thread.

A lengthy piece, Hymo smirked.

"You next, Erit."

The boy sniffed loudly and slid out another piece. Another tall one.

Each boy from around the circle took a section of rope; there were only two remaining when Shino announced Pasck's turn. The fair boy gently gripped one of them (after much deliberation that is) and whipped it out with great haste. The rope drooped across his hand and the boy released a melodramatic sigh of relief, a long piece.

"Ormi looks like it's up to you." Shino jabbed, folding the plump boys hand around the squat piece of rope.

Ormi looked at it with wide eyes, biting his lip and whimpering a little.

"Well, yous did it wrong. Wes all suppose to take a piece at the same time, we gotta do it again."

"No way, you got the short one fair and square." Shino retorted.

"Nah, I had my eye on a piece but then Erit took it. We gotta do it again."

"I'm not doing it again, if we all do it again Mr. Happy out there might be gone. Besides, like I told you, you got it in a fair game."

"He's got a point the boy may leave if we repeat the activity." Nadra intersected.

"Ormi he's just a kid just like you, yeah sure he may be a year older but so what?" Hymo added.

"Go on Ormi, be brave." Pasck trilled, striking his chests with his puny fists as if he was some kind of cave man.

Ormi however was not so certain, scratching the back of his neck as he contemplated. Suddenly Shino had lugged Ormi to his feet and began bulldozing him towards the door.

"Come on tubby!"

"Don't call me that!" Ormi shrieked trying to throw the leech that was Shino away but the redhead was too wily and managed to avoid the attack unscathed.

"Don't be such a baby, Ormi, he's just a vampire!"

"Vampire!" Ormi wailed, flailing wildly.

"He's being a jerk, Ormi, that kid's not a vampire." Hymo reassured.

"What? Of course he is! Can't you see the lust for blood in his eyes!" Shino teased, pointing straight at the boy as he flung open the door.

"Guys I don't want to do this anymore!"

"You didn't say you wanted to do it in the first place but here we are."

With that Shino threw Ormi over the threshold and out into the corridor, slamming the door behind him. Ormi stumbled and fell into the opposite wall, which shuddered in reaction to the blow. He froze however when he noticed the callous boy looking at him in distaste, the boy had been leaning on the wall and the sudden tremor had disrupted him. Ormi flushed pale as the boy's upper lip began to curl. He shuffled to the door and grasped the knob trying desperately to turn it, but it was apparent that Shino and perhaps the others had thrown their weight against the door and therefore locking him out.

It was a lost cause; Ormi would have to do this dare.

The boy was still staring daggers at Ormi, it was so intimidating and for a moment Ormi's vision became blurred.

"Erm…" he murmured. "Hi?"

The boy grimaced but did not speak.

Ormi cleared his throat and took a few steps forward.

"Yous new here? Yeah?"

The boy turned a little which caused Ormi to start.

"Yes." The boy's voice spoke acidly.

It became quiet, Ormi pulled at the collar of his shirt, this was getting extremely awkward and the boy's eyes just wouldn't leave him.

"So, erm, I'm Ormi. And you are?"

"Ormi? Isn't that the name of an ancient samurai?"

What the-? That wasn't the answer to the question.

"Er, yeah I think so."

"Do you know how to wield a sword?"

"No, only fire a basic rifle."

"Hmm pity, then you don't really live up to your name then do you?"

This guy is nuts! Ormi wished for nothing else but for a Captain to troupe up those stairs at the end of the corridor and shepherd all the new recruits out, including the boy, so he could get out of this mess.

"Um, ok, but what's your name?"

"Logos."

"Right, isn't that the name of an ancient," come on Ormi think! "Ninja?"

"It means the word of God, you dolt!" The boy lashed.

Ormi flinched. The boy curled back into the wall but still his eyes did not budge. The door behind Ormi creaked open and six pairs of eyes peaked round it.

"Guys! Look I did it so let me back in!" Ormi rasped urgently.

"Not yet, you have to have a proper conversation." Shino's voice jived.

"I have!"

"Well then what's his name?"

"Logos."

"How old is he?"

"Erm…"

"Is he Kanye's brother?"

"Hmm…"

"How come he looks like something from beyond the grave?"

"Well…"

"See you don't know anything. You have to keep going if you want to come back in."

Ormi turned back to Logos with gritted teeth.

"Urr, so yous just joined, that must mean you're eleven, right?"

"Oh come on, he's almost as tall as my dad how could he be eleven?" Shino's voice echoed in the background.

"Indeed the voice is right," Logos sneered, the collection of eyes behind Ormi let out a small yip and cowered back behind the door. "I'm fourteen if you must know."

"No way! That's how old I am!" Ormi squealed with a wide grin, happy to find common ground.

"You don't say." However Logos was still unaltered.

"Hey, according to a friend of mine you look a lot like a soldier here called Kanye, do you know him?"

Why was everyone so curious about his origin, Logos was getting agitated now, although this boy's bumbling mannerism were very amusing.

"He's my brother. So yes I know him."

"Ah nice."

The session had run dry again, but not because Ormi had run out of things to talk about, more that there was a reply he wanted to make but wasn't sure whether he'd be derogated for doing so. Yet he would say it anyway.

"I wish I had a brother."

Logos' head turned sharply with a very bemused expression.

"I always thought it would be really cool, ya know."

"Oh please, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah but isn't it nice to have someone there when ya need them?"

"Not always, I prefer to be alone personally, besides parents easily manage the support department if one really must ask for assistance."

Something had hit a tender string in Ormi. He rubbed the back of his neck again looking a tad forlorn.

"Well, I'd like to have parents too."

Logos' eyes made a sudden change, the deadly and patronising glare transformed to something softer, nothing drastic but he seemed much more approachable now.

"Oh." He breathed. "When did they die?"

"Sin killed them when I was eight. My dad was a Yevonite and my mum was part of the research and engineers department here."

"So you're an orphan?"

"Yeah, well I live with my grandparents but it's not really the same. My grandpa's pretty strict cos he used to be a Yevonite Captain, it was him who made me join. My grandmas alright though."

"Well, at least you've got someone." Was that a smiled that had just flashed onto the boy's face? "I know what it's like to be under pressure too, my dad can also be a bit scrupulous though I'm certain he doesn't mean to be. Everyone expects me to live up to him and my brother but to be truthful I'm not sure I want to."

They stood still for a moment and from that moment the tension just seemed to evaporate. This Logos guy didn't seem too bad after all, probably just a bit misunderstood. Likewise Ormi, although indeed a bit of an oaf, implied to be quite the kindred spirit.

"Wow, that was beautiful!"

Shino leaped out of the door behind Ormi, clapping his hands inertly and wiping away a faux tear. He only stopped when Hymo's broad hand made contact with the back of his head, scuffing it solidly.

"Shino, you liar, he's not a vampire!"

Pasck foot flew down on Shino's and the boy began to hop about, a very unrepeatable selection of vocabulary sparking from his mouth.

"Shino has been telling him how the vampires dispose of their victims." Nadra explained.

"Yeah! First they creep up on them all quiet like," Erit was practising the very moves on Nadra, "and then they pounce and dig their teeth into their prey's neck and suck out the blood."

Nadra wobbled as Erit ambushed him, who was hissing wildly and pretending to bite his throat.

"Yeah but he's not a vampire, his teeth aren't big enough." Jubis commented as he attempted to look in Logos' mouth.

"I like him!" Pasck cheeped.

Shino collected himself and carefully pushed the other boys out of the way as he approach the new comer, brushing himself off and making himself respectable at the same time.

He extended an arm.

"Well, I guess I'll welcome you. I'm Shino Leiko."

Logos looked at the hand at first as if it were covered in slime but after a moment he cautiously took it and received a hearty shake from the redhead.

"This here is Nadra Tomoake, Erit Yoshi, Jubis Masaru, Pasck Chogawa, Hymo Kenzo and of course you've met Ormi Hassun."

"Charmed." Logos replied, rubbing his now aching wrist.

"We're all pretty new here too, apart from Hymo he's been here for three years, and Pasck who's been here for nearly a year."

"I'm gonna be twelve in two months!" The little blonde boy just couldn't contain his excitement.

Logos gave a half sincere grin to the mouse of a boy.

"What the heck is going on up here?"

The boys turned to see a two girls coming towards them. One was rather petite but had a dogged haughtiness about her, fine but frizzy, brown hair flaring behind her as she strode up to them. The other was a little taller but very weedy looking with almost no definite figure; the only angle to her body was her hips that spiked out of her sides. She had straight, shiny, black hair, part of which fell tardily over her right eye.

"We can hear you all from downstairs! You woke us all up!"

"Oh Shelinda, please forgive us. We didn't mean to wake you from your beauty sleep, we all know how much you need it." Shino pleaded falsely.

"Shino, why can't you just grow up?"

"Hey! He can grow up whenever he feels like it, he's just too busy." Erit joined.

"You know this is why you all get in so much trouble half the time. You're all immature and you don't do as you're told or consider anyone else."

"Actually the Captains' rarely consider anyone else either so that's a poor argument."

"Who said that?"

The boys shifted to the sides to make narrow passage between them. Shelinda had seen who had spoken, and with a huff, charged up to him.

"How would you know? You're just a new recruit. I bet you're just like the others. I'm going to assume you did something silly and a Captain caught you and put you in your place and now you feel they are the one at fault."

"Not so," Logos uttered, eyeing the young thing before him, "true I've been here only a short period of time but from what I can see the Captain's are just as selfish as the soldiers, if not more. I've already been interrogated by one for simply being who I am and I doubt it will be the last. He was rather cynical in his manner when he inquired too."

"Well who are you anyway? And which Captain are you talking about?"

"His name's Logos!" Pasck yapped.

"And I heard Ralin's name mentioned by the soldiers who escorted the new recruits up." Hymo intervened.

"Well," Shelinda's nostrils began to flare, "I can tell you that Ralin is a great and responsible Captain. You must have done something wrong otherwise he would have had no reason to question you. It's obvious that it was your own fault."

"How dare you." Logos growled.

"Oh come on Shelinda that's a complete load!" Erit whooped.

"It's not! Ralin's a respectable soldier, he always keeps you all in line when you're disobedient and he's always courteous to those who pay attention and do well." She beamed smugly.

"That's cos he's a perv, Shelinda!" Shino barked.

"I've got to admit he's only ever nice to the girls in my section, always gives the guys a hard time."

"Hymo's right!" Pasck sang, referencing the prior speaker. "He'd know cos he's a good soldier, he never does anything wrong."

The minuscule, boy's blond hair received a firm ruffle in appreciation from the elder member.

"Oh you're all impossible!" With that the girl heaved an aggravated sigh and tromped off to the lower floor.

The raven-haired girl stood perfectly still as she observed her friends exit. She did not move for a moment or so, creating an awkward hush among the boys.

She turned to them slowly.

"What jumped up her backside and died?" She reviled, barely opening her slim mouth.

"You got me, Ishra," Hymo shook his head, "she's got an over-inflated sense of self esteem me thinks."

"She used to be so nice, like when I joined last year she was the only one who talked to me on my first day, what the hell happened to that Shelinda?"

"Aah, she just thinks she's the bees knees is all, don't worry about it." Shino sneered.

"So," Ishra rested her bony hands on the peak of that pointy pelvis of hers, "who exactly is this new guy?"

"Kanye's brother." Logos received a hard thump on the back as Erit pushed him forward.

"Logos, nice to meet you." He introduced himself while massaging his now bruised shoulder blade.

"Listen, Logos, don't take any notice of that pompous duce, she can be a right schmuck when she wants to be. She takes right after Ralin and all the other vile Captains here. Basically she's a complete kiss ass."

Logos mouth curled into a subtle smile as the girl tossed her shiny hair a little and revealed her second, blue-grey pigmented eye.

"Thank you." He replied, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

In return the girl flashed a somewhat buck-toothed grin.

"Great. Well I best be going before frizz-head throws another tantrum, see you all later." She began to saunter off to the stairs. "Oh by the way, you didn't wake Shelinda up, she just wanted to yell about something. She could sleep through a flipping Sin rampage."

After the landing was clear of all those who were not of male gender, the boys returned to their dorm; Hymo had rejoined the older soldiers upstairs and left the younger be to get ready. Shino had stampeded through the other boys to make sure he was first to access the washroom; Jubis was given quite a violent smack in the nose during this exercise and was now sitting sulkily in the corner behind the door, pulling on his uniform slacks. Nadra was battling with his thick hair using only a small, thin-toothed comb as his weapon. Erit, who knew better then to challenge Shino, completely ignored the fact that he wasn't in front of a sink and instead sat clumsily on a chest of draws brushing his teeth and spitting out the window from time to time. Pasck was somewhere buried within the confides of the disarrayed wardrobe, voyaging for his minute uniform and Ormi, keeping himself to himself, was neatening the quilt of his lower bunk and carefully placing his raggedy teddy bear on the pillow.

Logos wandered in, a little bewildered by all the commotion. The boys had sent him to the room the Captain had directed the new recruits to earlier, to fetch his possessions and akin garments: two more spare uniforms, pyjamas, bathrobe, accessories for certain weather conditions and toiletries. It had sounded like a reasonable amount of equipment but it was less than unimpressive once Logos had seen it for himself, it now sat comfortably in a wimpy, little pile in his hands. The only thing that hauled him down now was a large, black satchel filled with personal items, which Yevon had held for the past few hours during Logos' induction.

"So, when exactly does the day commence?" He asked after a small pause.

"Usushally aboooust ninseish." Erit dribbled.

"What?"

The boy sprayed out the window and a distance shout of disgust echoed up.

"I said, 'usually about nine'."

"So you have an hour to get yourself ready." Jubis mumbled from his spot.

"Though you're already dressed and assembled I guess-ow!" Nadra yelped as he finally ripped a juicy knot from his strands. "Why don't you get your bed sorted."

Logos glanced round; there were only three sets of musty, bunk beds.

"My bed?"

"Here!"

Logos' eyes swivelled downwards to see Pasck, (wearing only his green, uniform shirt, which was miles too big for him and hung down past his knobbly knees) he was tugging playfully on Logos sleeve with one hand, and in his other was a long, thick piece of fabric, like tight-knitted wool. The boy heaved it up and tossed it atop the pile of clothes, it jangled quietly and Logos noticed it had two metallic hooks on each end.

"It's a hammock."

"I know what it is, I'm not blind."

The boy tittered a bit.

"I'll get you a quilt and a pillow." With that he stumbled back to the closet.

"There should be a space in the upper far corner of the room, behind Ormi and Nadra's bed, attach it there." Shino suggested as he exited the bathroom, Jubis skidding in behind him before anyone else had a chance to breath. "Might want to clean it out for spiders though first."

"It's alright, I don't really mind the arachnids."

"The what?" Erit gurgled through foam.

"Nothing."

And hence he did as instructed.


	3. Half a Night with Hassun

Author's Notes: Chapter 3! Had no idea what to title this. Chapter 4 will take longer to come as it's not complete as yet and this week has been extremely stressful so I've been unable to continue it.

This one's a little shorter so it won't be so taxing to read hehe. I made the Yevonite Army sound more like a college than a military department, I guess that's cos I've recently got enrolled in college so it's just all latched onto my brain.

Happy reading, please review.

EDIT: Had to re-submit this cos for some reason FF cut off the end.

**Chapter 3**

**Half a Night with Hassun**

Erit yawned loudly and swung, like a monkey, onto his top bunk while Jubis dived to the bottom one.

"Shino, can I sleep on top tonight?" Pasck called with wide eyes.

"What? No way, you ask me that every night, you know the rules, I go up top."

"But I'm smaller then you."

"I don't care."

Pasck slipped down the ladder he had half ascended and curled up in a dog-like many on the lower bunk's pillow.

"I hope the bed bugs eat you." He hissed as Shino passed him as he climbed.

Logos was struggling considerably with his chosen resting spot, he'd managed to hook it up in the top corner of the tight room by standing on Nadra's bunk and using a long bamboo pole; which was usually applied to opening a small trap door on the ceiling which stored the boy's weapons. But setting the chaise up in quite a rush he hadn't really thought out how he'd lay himself down in it. He finally came to the conclusion that he'd have to reach across from Nadra's bed and pull himself up into it, all the while trying to prevent it from swinging around and letting him spill out. An ungainly practice indeed.

Even though he was admittedly exhausted from the day's hard labour; the whole first class troop (basically all young recruits aged between eleven to fifteen) had been taken out for training sessions, which demanded: a lot of running, ducking, covering, rolling, firing and mud flinging, he decided he would not retire just yet as he did not want to be seen in such a silly undertaking in front of these new and debateable acquaintances. Instead he chose to sit at the end of one, Ormi's bunk and converse for half an hour or so until the others had drifted off. Ormi seemed surprisingly awake.

"Ah! I'm pooped." Erit announced as he flopped back onto his impressionable pillow.

There came a low snore from Jubis' bunk and the group gave a hearty chuckle. Not long after this each boy called their goodnight, Nadra and Pasck whispering a little prey for their families and fellows, and the room fell dark and silent, save for the dusky glow from a stub of a candle on the floor next to Ormi's bunk.

"So, how'd yous find it?"

"Find what?" Logos replied sleepily, tugging on his lower eyelids momentarily to try and keep himself conscious.

"The training."

"Oh, not as harsh as I expected, if anything I was disappointed."

"You thought it was easy!"

"Shh!" Ormi's exclamation twanged in Logos' head causing a peck of pain in his temple. "I've just had much more testing exercises before, though some of the recruits immaturity strained my patience."

"Yeah, they always throw mud balls, they think it's funny."

"Who do you mean by they? Shino shot one right in my eye." Logos ran his finger along the rim of his left eye. "It's still all sore and irritated, not to mention it's beginning to excrete pus."

"I told you, yous should have gone to the doctor about that."

"Hmph, Ralin wouldn't have let me leave, that man already has an unjustifiable hatred for me, besides it's only a small chip in the wood, not like it took my eye out completely or anything."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Ormi raised two pudgy fingers right in front of Logos' face.

"Two, you lout, now stop patronising me."

"Sorry."

"It'll be fine after I've had a good rest."

"Don't think the Captains were too happy with us today. Did yous see the look on their faces when I tripped up on that tree root?"

"Well, you must admit, Ormi that was rather clownish, but yes the Captains around here are never content not even with the performance of the higher members."

"Yeah these guys are good, don't think I'd ever get to be as fast as them." Ormi eyed the sleeping boys.

"Oh, don't self-pity, it's very depressing and annoying."

"I'm not self-pitying! Just saying theys really got some speed."

"On the plus side though, you're considerably stronger then the rest of the boys."

Ormi was taken back at the sudden compliment.

"Really? Yous think?"

"You managed to carry your sack of armour all the way to the meeting spot without collapsing once and in incredible time too. I must confess it was quite impressive."

Ormi beamed so wide that his flabby cheeks nearly swallowed his eyes.

"So what department are these five working towards?"

"Shino's always wanted to be an assassin, he just thinks it's cool, wasn't until he said about it Erit and Jubis decided theys liked the sound of it too. Not sure about Nadra, he's training to be an assassin too but I think it's mainly to fit in. Pasck, just a regular soldier, I guess and I's been practicing to be a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yeah, yous know for the head monks and stuff, I'd escort them places."

"Sounds like a worthy goal."

"That's why I'm doing it," it was evident that Ormi was growing weary as his huge mouth dropped to release a deep yawn. "My grandpa decided I'd train in it cos it'll make me, erm, what was the word he used?"

"Significant? Potent? Notable?"

"Yeah, that's the word, 'notable'. Like he wants my name in the history books or something. So what yous training for?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure. I guess if I was to follow my family line I'd simply remain as I am and continue to upgrade in rank every six months or so. Sounds rather, monotonous to me."

"Yous could always do a split apprenticeship, but it's alotta hard work. Nadra tried it when he first came, doing assassination and engineering, he dropped out of engineering in a week cos he got really sick. Body couldn't cope with all the pressure and stress of the constant work it had to do or something; I can't quite remember what the doctor said. But yeah it was bad."

"You can't relinquish me that easy," Logos raised a curious eyebrow, "I like the sound of this split apprenticeship. How do you apply?"

"Not sure, hmm, I think yous gotta send in some sorta form to the leading Captain of your recruit section, so for yous that would be Ralin."

Logos emitted an aggravated 'tut', why did Ralin always have to know what he was up to.

"What yous thinking of doing?"

"I was considering, probably assassination and," he paused to tap his chin thoughtfully with an index finger, "perhaps body guarding."

Ormi gave Logos an appreciated thump on the shoulder, which threatened to knock Logos back off the bed.

"Yous'll have to check that with Nadra in the morning, don't know if I've got the details straight."

"Will do, on that note, Ormi, I think I shall seclude myself of wakeful thought and resign to bed."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that Logos clambered onto the top bunk and, thanking Yevon it was dark and the occupants of the room were in slumber, he suspended himself haphazardly across the gap between Nadra's bunk and his isolated hammock. It was a good thing he was tall otherwise he would have most assuredly failed to grip the fabric and fallen, flat-faced to the wooden floorboards below. In one fluid motion his lean legs propelled forward and swooped straight into the hammock, which swayed madly for a moment in response.

After the acrobatics had ceased, Logos fumbled for his quilt, which he discovered scrunched up by his feet, and draped it over his body before allowing himself to slump down onto the plump pillow. His berth at home was much more comfortable but after the surge of the day's challenges, anything would be more than enough.


	4. The Monk, his Lackey and the Intruder

Author's Notes: Finally a familiar face pops up. I don't really like this chapter...lol, I just feel it moves too fast. Well chapter 5 and the final epilogue of this are actually complete but I just want to re-read them and perhaps add a few bits and pieces. The next piece to show up should be _Rosette Chapter 1_, I may get started on _Crimson Report 3_ as well though since it's planned that that will be rather short. I don't know, whatever. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**The Monk, his Lackey and the Intruder**

****

"Come on, quick! Or Ralin's going to have our heads on a platter!"

"Keep your pants on, Nadra! Right, done, let's go."

Shino and Nadra dashed out of the door, the other boys trailing behind post haste.

"Wait! We've gotta go back! I forgot my helmet!" Pasck yelped.

"What would you prefer? Ralin screaming at you about a bloody helmet or slice and dicing you because you reported in an hour late?"

Indeed, barely over a month since Logos had arrived and the group were already in serious trouble. Their dozes had been so deep that they did not resurfaced till nine thirty that morning. Pasck had been first to awaken and the rest seconds after as he had released a shrill, nerve-racked wail when he realised. Thus the atmosphere of the dorm became chaotic as the group tried to assemble itself at lightning speed.

All seven of them now raced madly towards the temple, leaping obstacles and hiding from those who sought to catch them out. They were just advancing on the doors with their streak clean of accusation when Logos rounded the corner of the bridge and hit something hard, so hard in fact that he toppled back to the floor. The boys escaped unscathed, the only boy to look back was Ormi but after a moment he continued on.

Logos rubbed his bruised jaw; his speed was obviously the reason for such a strong impact.

"You better start watching where you're heading, young one." Came a brittle but firm tone.

Logos' head turned skyward to see a man, only an inch or so taller than himself, clad in a green robe with gold and brown embroidery. What Logos identified as a monk, stared down at him through bleak, turquoise eyes, which were imbedded in a fatigued and threadbare face, wrinkled beyond its years. To match the monk had wispy, ecru hair that fell scruffily to his shoulders, Logos was rather amused by it's texture and colour, as he'd never seen anything like it.

"Get up." He spoke again.

Logos obeyed. The monk leaned in close so that he was almost nose-to-nose with Logos. He sniffed once, twice then cocked his head almost as though he was peaking through Logos' ears to his brain. Logos in turn felt yet another quiz coming on and sighed peevishly.

"Menkaura." The frail man rasped with a shaky finger pointing straight between Logos' eyes, "don't speak!"

Logos had opened his mouth to confirm the statement but was hushed. The monk took the boy's hand with both of his own and shook it gently.

"Please, I am Shamig, it is very nice to finally meet you, young Aslan."

What in Spira?!

"No, sir."

"What? You're not a Menkaura!" The monk backed away sharply, looking disgusted that he'd touched the creature before him.

"My name is Logos Menkaura, sir."

The monk calmed at the thought that he was not infected with something of common life.

"You must have mistaken me for my brother, however I'm not sure how as he's only two."

"Don't snap, boy!" Logos rolled his eyes at the monk's old fashioned ways. "Logos? I've never heard you mentioned, you are the son of Niles Menkaura? Don't lie to me."

"Yes I am his son. Now if you would excuse me, sir, I must attend to my duties."

Logos was growing tired of the monk's quivering mannerisms including his shallow perception. He passed at a sturdy pace but did not get far at all as something pulled his collar back against his neck sharply causing him to choke a little and halt.

"You have a right nerve, boy," the monk hissed through his yellow teeth, "you're lucky you weren't here in my day, back then the monks were allowed to beat us to a pulp with bamboo sticks for such insolence."

Logos was confused, why was this monk so determined to pin him down as a troublemaker.

"No wonder your father doesn't talk about you, you're unruly, too much fire running in your blood that's what it is. You best learn to mind your manners and respect those at Yevon's right hand."

The monk's spidery hand threw him back slightly as it released him and with a piercing glare, the monk shuffled away to the high bridge. After a moment of hesitation, Logos too, continued on his way.

"Do any of you know who that monk I ran into was?" He called as he entered the temple and approached the group that had left him behind.

"Was he some grouchy, wrinkled prune?" Erit responded, rubbing a light bruise on the side of his face (Ralin had obviously used some force to knock some sense into him).

"I guess one could call him so, yes."

"That would be Shamig, he's one of the head monks here and he's been around for God knows how long." Shino groaned. "He's pretty easy to avoid, he walks slower than a freaking flan and you can hear him ranting from a mile off."

"But, note, that boy." Nadra interrupted, pointing directly at a scrawny, pale boy with glossy, white-blonde hair.

He was a wimpy height, only five foot four, but it was obvious from his face he was an older boy, defined with a heavy brow that shadowed his eyes completely. He was also with a small collection of boys all of the age of about seventeen.

"That's Jekel, Shamig's little rat, does all the dirty work so that geezer doesn't have to. If anyone will double cross you, he will. Keep an eye on him at all times."

The boys continued their duties for that day, and indeed they all glared over at the fair-haired boy from time to time, assuring themselves that he wasn't spying on their actions. The morning dragged at a relentless pace, and every hour felt like a week had slipped by with no good use. The sigh that passed through every boy and girl's lips at the second hour of the afternoon was immense, as they would all be released for a three-hour lunch pause.

This was the working order for everyday apart from the Faythan (Seventh day of the week). Older soldiers (of sixteen and older), each had their own timetables to follow, which broke their days up into sections in which they would: train, guard the temple, attend meetings etc. Thus older soldiers would be present in the temple at all times, however the younger recruits had been split into groups of twenty so and their order of duties were slightly different. They would have only two days a week dedicated to hard training, one day dedicated to personal 'studies' and practices and the three other days were spent guarding the temple, (if one did not have any personal studies, they would join a separate group and have four days of guarding duties). These three days were split weekly so that one group would do the shifts from nine to two and then from five to eight, where as the other group would only do the two to five shift, then the next day the groups would switch and so on.

On returning to their positions at five o'clock though the group were met with a flurry of activity and simmering panic.

"What's going on?" Pasck squeaked through a mouthful of apple, which he'd smuggled in.

Monks were sweeping to and fro, arms flailing wildly in fear and alarm, while fatigued captains attempted to calm them. Soldiers called out to one another and prepped their guns with excitement.

"Put those guns down you idiots!"

Gruha peeled the bustling crowds back so he could arise in his troop.

"What's wrong with you all can't you take on a child without weapons?! You cowards!"

"Child?" Nadra repeated, rather intrigued.

"Yeah, some kid managed to get in." The group spun round to see who had spoken in such a familiar, raspy tone. "Fayth knows how she got in but it's certainly not our fault, we were patrolling upstairs."

Looking past Ishra, who was wearing a sullen pout, there was Shelinda and six other girls muttering anxiously and expressing exerts of dismay. Shelinda whispered something hurriedly to one girl who replied with a hysterical wail.

"Oh will you lot shut your traps!" Ishra retorted.

"Don't you realise the seriousness of this situation!" Shelinda barked back. "Someone has managed to slip past eight, full-trained guards and sneak into the bottom levels of the temple! They could disturb the fayth!"

"Shelinda, it was some eleven year old! You hear? An eleven-year-old kid, that's just two years younger than us, what the hell is she going to do? And yeah, eight soldiers but screw me if they were well trained. A bunch of riley, half-assed teenagers who were goofing off!"

"Guess you're not so mature after all." Shino jived.

The frizzy haired girl could do nothing but stand their, sulky faced, trying not to let the tears welling in her eyes become too obvious.

"Hey, leave her alone she's just scared is all."

The troupe stared at Ormi with surprise and Shino's nose began to wrinkle and twitch.

"What? You gone soft now or something?"

Ormi swallowed hard and his eyes shifted from side to side as if searching for help.

"N-no, just, it's not right to be nasty to a girl."

"Oh man! He's such a wimp, he just admitted he couldn't beat a girl!" Shino laughed.

"That's not what I said!"

"Silence!"

Ralin was snarling viciously over the collection of youngsters.

"Weren't you listening to what I said just now?"

There was no reply.

"Well, if you had been paying attention instead of playing you'd know I just commanded for all young recruits to split up and search for the intruder!"

"What? Why us?"

"Because," it was truly disgusting how smooth Ralin's voice suddenly became when he addressed Shelinda. "The older squadron have more important matters. This is an idle impostor, nothing dangerous about her at all, we just need to get her out as soon as possible." Ralin turned back to the boys. "Get going!"

Ormi, all to gladly, ran off to the left section of the temple, without a single word or signal to the others. Nadra and Shino gave each other an aggressive thump before parting ways. Pasck and Jubis scuttled off, muttering furiously to one another. And every single girl in Shelinda's party delivered a foul glare to Ishra as she sauntered towards the upper level balcony. Before doing so though her eyes glanced up and caught Logos' but immediately looked away, a light, plum pigment fading into her cheeks.

Logos, feeling somewhat abandoned strode in the direction of the elevator. He boarded and with a rickety jolt, the lift descended into the gloom beneath.

Odd, he had expected there to be at least one soldier down here, but the place was deserted. Still he'd rather be here by himself than upstairs within the newly formed hostility. He trod softly on the illuminated walkway, eyes glazing over the surroundings. Suddenly he heard something 'clink' and felt a raised area under his boot. He studied the soul of the shoe to find a small, golden disc; a single piece of gil. He picked it off with an appreciated smile and pocketed it. Immediately after he heard something else. Footsteps, fast and almost clumsy, on the level above.

"Hello?" He called, alas no response.

He sprinted up to the next floor, when he first looked around he saw it as empty and he sighed, irritated because he thought the girl had escaped but then he saw her. A shadow all curled up in the dead end to his right. He cocked his rifle and approached.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

No response, it was not surprising though. He unlocked the ammo and allowed a bullet to slid into the main barrel of the firearm.

"Answer the question!"

"It's none of your business!" Came a voice. But not really one Logos had expected.

Although he was aware that the intruder was simply a young girl he hadn't really foreseen her speaking with such a voice. It was rather high-pitched but feisty, though at the same time their seemed a hidden weakness but not fear, perhaps lack of energy? It was difficult to pin point but something about it caused Logos to unconsciously lower his weapon.

"Well what are you doing here?" He continued, walking a little closer to the figure.

"I wanted a place to stay. Now I have a question for you."

Logos was taken back.

"Why is everyone chasing me simply because I walked into a temple that is supposedly open to all?"

The shadows finally dissolved and the girl came into view. She was tiny compared to Logos, short and petite. She had a rounded face with delicate features, rosebud lips, button nose and mesmerising, chocolate brown eyes that shimmered with the glow of the path. Golden blonde hair, cut scruffily into a tight bob round her head with a tiny heart shaped pit to keep her fringe out of her eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with arms that drooped way past her fair hands and a red hakama that was tightened just below her breastbone by a huge obi. However, her face was decorated with bruises and scraps, obviously from travel or possibly chase.

Logos was overthrown for a moment and could do nothing but stare. He had to admit on past references that he had found Ishra an attractive soul but she could not compare to this.

"Well are you going to answer _my_ question?"

Logos shook his head to dispose of his idle thoughts before replying.

"It's regulation to receive permission from a monk before entering Bevelle temple and children are no allowed access under any circumstance unless they are accompanied by an elder member."

"Well I'm not from around her so I wouldn't know that." The girl said, taking on a defensive stance.

"Understandable but I'm afraid I must request that you leave immediately."

"Well I would but it seems that if I go upstairs I'll be punished."

"How so?"

"I heard some men talking when I was hiding on the elevator, apparently when I leave they're going to jump me and take me to some Head Captain so they can figure out what to do with me."

Justification of such action was nil. The girl had simply ambled in with no idea of any rules or procedures; she wasn't even attempting to be unruly or troublesome.

"I could escort you out."

"Excuse me?"

"If I take you out, I'll make sure no one sees you, so you don't receive punishment."

The girl did nothing but scowl at him.

"You won't trick me!" She spat.

"What? I'm not tricking you, I want to help you. I don't think it's fair for you receive retribution."

"You're lying, I'm not an idiot you know."

"Look, honestly I'll help you out." He stepped a bit closer and knelt down so he was a little closer to her height (though he was still taller than her). "Just trust me on this I'll guide you out, I even know a short cut, I'll take you all the way down to the bridge so all you have to do is run straight to Macalania Wood."

She eyed him up and down for a minute, pouting unconvincingly.

"There she is!"

Rapid footsteps came from behind the pair as three young soldiers approached, one of which being Jekel.

"Grab her! Quick! Before she gets away!"

"You tricked me you liar!" The girl screeched.

Two, widespread hands gripped her forearms and dragged her away from the dark cove of shadows she was half hiding in. As this was done the girl gave Logos a violent kick in the shin, at the time he was trying to rise to his feet but the force drove him back to the floor with a wince.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She shrilled.

"Quiet!" Jekel responded bitterly.

"What are you all planning to do with her?"

But before anyone could answer his inquiry, Jekel's hand came hammering down on the back of Logos' head.

"And what do you think you were doing? You should have brought her straight upstairs once you'd found her."

"What's it to you what happens to this rat anyway?" One of the other, heftier, soldiers growled.

"She told me she didn't know the temple was off limits to her, she just entered by mistake."

"Well she's obviously lying!"

"Even if it is the truth," Jekel lulled, "she broke the rules and thus needs punishment to guide her into her place."

"But that's not a legitimate reason!"

Jekel's hand came down again.

"Shut up! Don't think I didn't hear specks of that little chinwag either. The girl's not going to be the only one getting into trouble if you know what I mean."

He smiled toothily. Then his hand came down once more, but this time to grab the collar and throw Logos past the girl and up the pathway.

"Now get going!"

Logos stood still for a moment, a little confused at why he'd been disposed of so quickly, still he wasn't about to complain so he began to trudge back to the slope that led to the elevator on the lower level. Before he descended though, he stopped and looked back. Just in time to see Jekel strike the girl across the face and lecture her, however what he was saying was inaudible. Logos rummaged inside his shirt (he kept useful items there for emergency situations) and pulled out a smaller than usual phial of potion, gently he placed it on the ground beside the slope and then continued onward.


	5. Until Next Time

Author's Notes: Not much to say here, other than this is the final chapter; the next update will simply be the closing epilogue. The inclusion of Leblanc in this story doesn't hold much relevance I know but it's an idea I've had for a long time and I rather like how it shows Logos' protectiveness towards her without even fully understanding who she is. The epilogue should explain this (hopefully, I don't know if I'll include it or not) but Logos is always unaware that the girl was Leblanc and vice versa. Happy Reading. R/R please.

**Chapter 5**

**Until Next Time**

Jekel was right; trouble had found him sure enough though it was later rather than sooner. An aggressive rapping came upon the group's door at approximately eight o'clock that evening and the hand that had produced the noise belonged to none other than Ralin. He had requested Logos and taken him away, outside to the high bridge where he had scolded the boy sincerely for his inability to follow orders. This was all well and good but Logos had refused to give his full attention or take note until a dirty hand came out of thin air to slug him across the face, causing him to buckle somewhat and his nose to bleed.

Now he sat outside on his own, staring into the murky moat of Bevelle with his sleeve against his face, attempting to stop the flow. Ralin had permitted Logos not to re-enter, not only the dorms but also the actual city for a whole hour and time was passing at a painfully slow pace.

The water sloshed against the bridge, plopping and swishing to an invisible pulse. This was the reason Logos wasn't really as angry as he should have been at this moment in time. A young girl had been wrongly accused and punished and he too had been beaten for simply trying to do the sensible thing but watching the liquid purl around caused him to sooth and tire. Just then, something poked him subtly in the back. He ignored it. But then it came again.

Taking his time, he turned his head, but his body joined quickly when he saw whom it was. The young, blonde girl was looking at him square in the face with her big, brown eyes.

"Hello." She spoke hesitantly.

Logos placed a hand over his shin and muffled into his sleeve,

"What do you want?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, now what do you want?" He mumbled again.

"Well, I wanted to show you, I was alright."

Logos blinked and lowered his sleeve a bit.

"Is that it?" He groused, "so you weren't punished?"

The girl bit her lip. With a heavy sigh, she turned around. Logos let his arm swing to his side and his jaw dropped. Across the back of the girl's neck were somewhere between eight and twelve circular burn marks, evidently caused by a poker or branding iron of some form. These rings of charred skin were currently oozing blood and other pus-like liquids.

"Good Fayth!" He gasped.

"I've had worse." She simply replied.

Logos was about to ask exactly what was worse than having your neck torched but desisted as the young girl took his bloody-sleeved hand in her's.

"I just thought I should come say thanks before I headed off is all."

Logos raised an eyebrow.

"These would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for this."

From within her obi she withdrew a tiny, almost empty, phial.

"I guess I should say sorry too, you know for kicking you, and calling you a liar. Maybe you should use the rest of this to clean up your nose."

Logos gazed down at the delicate, glass container she had just curled his hand around.

"No, turn around, sit down."

"What?"

"A bruised shin and bloody nose is nothing, they'll heal over night. Do you have a cloth or anything?"

She pulled a ripped handkerchief from her obi but still expressed bewilderment. Logos took it and dipped it in the water, washing it clear of grit, then poured the remaining potion onto it.

"What are you doing? I don't understand."

"Sit down, I'm going to clear those up for you."

She was sceptical, but obeyed, crossing her legs and sitting with her back towards him. He knelt behind her and gently began to dab her neck.

"Stop fidgeting."

"But it stings."

"That'll stop in a moment, just keep still."

He ran the fabric over the circles and cleaned away the blood and gunk with water before he allowed her to arise.

"Here, this'll keep it clean." He tied it loosely round her fair neck.

"Thank you."

"Don't take it off until you find somewhere to rest and heal and what not."

She nodded and smiled gratefully.

"I-I better be going now, it's getting late."

"Very well," he paused, "I wish you the best of luck, wherever you may go."

With a wink and a spirited wave she was off like a shot towards the woods, Logos watched her go from his post, a strange sense of satisfaction and confidence within him.

"Menkaura! You're allowed back inside now!"

"Joy." He moaned and continued on his way.


	6. Memoirs

Author's Notes: Huzzah! She is done! Well I do hope you enjoyed it. This segment's a bit weird, mainly because I try to avoid writing in first person because…well I suck at it haha. Anywho, this is nicely wrapped up now. Please R/R.

**Epilogue**

**Memoirs**

You know, I must admit, I used to consider something like this to be, well rather inverted but now I've put it into practice myself it seems to make much more sense. I mean there comes a time in every man's life when he feels himself slipping away from his former self, usually he doesn't realise until he discovers himself ungrateful to the present day. When his memories begin to fade basically. For most I feel this tends to happen in their more hoary days but my life hasn't particularly followed the straight and narrow. Thus I felt it necessary to sit down and actually write out my memoirs, put ink to paper and remember all I can about my life.

Of course this is my final chapter, from here on out it'll become more of a journal I suppose. I'll start this chapter like I did the rest, writing the last thing I did before setting to work. Believe it or not, I actually had a bath, and I don't mean a quick dip in a mildly, warm vat either. I had a full on bubble bath, with steam, candles, burning oils the works. You're probably grimacing at me and wondering, 'why the femininity all of a sudden?' Once again, another exercise I always thought to be unvirile but being rather strained from a long, testing day and wanting to properly prepare myself for documenting my past in a calm manner, I thought it wise to at least try it. I must say it was quite pleasurable, though I doubt I'll be doing it again any time soon, I much prefer showers, so much more efficient.

So anyway where was I? Oh yes, tying up loose ends. Well I've gone through and illuminated all the key moments of my existence and I guess it's time we moved to today and discussed what has become of some the main characters.

To start with myself would make sense I suppose. I have now moved on from my position at Yevon, something I have really and truly debated on for the past year in fact, and finally had a chance to do once high summoner Yuna had driven down Sin and one Lord Seymour. I have taken up a new occupation since. Not as effective towards Spira as a nation, I don't think, no but indeed more bountiful on my half. I now work for a sphere-hunting group and have been for approximately six months, known as 'The Leblanc Syndicate'. The hours can be tough, the uniform is just ghastly (yes much more elaborate than the Yevon ones but at least the Yevonites had a dash of taste), and my employer can be quite the slave driver. But my locale within the group is high, very high in fact, only second to my boss, I get free lodgings, and my pay is over double what I made at Yevon.

Oh and of course I get to work with one lustful lynx of a lady, ahem excuse me. Yes, Lady Leblanc, the owner, founder and manager of the Syndicate is to put it plainly, a beautiful woman in all aspects. True I did stat that she was strict but that is only her enforcement, she is a surprisingly generous and selfless young woman, a rare combination I find. She seems to ooze authority and almost dictation but really she does what's best for everyone and never puts herself before her employees, which although is rather touching can cause her grief sometimes, it's strange I haven't known her long at all but already I feel a sense of nobility to make sure she never sees harm. Probably an advantage as I am hired to be her bodyguard.

Not to mention also, a companion has joined me in my move. I'd never ever say it too his face, why? I'm not too sure myself, but Ormi Hassun is truly a good friend, the best I've ever had in fact. I do feel a little guilty sometimes when I poke fun at his doltish antics but really he brings it upon himself, and under my anguished tuts I'm really smiling and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him amusing or even funny at times. He too works along side me to run Leblanc's troupe, only he's one notch down from myself. He does have a level of control but only for status purposes, he has to take orders from either the Boss or me. Though I've requested that he be present in meetings long enough now for Leblanc to get the message and now Ormi is allowed access without my permission. It's very satisfying to finally have pride in my work, surprising as I wouldn't have guessed I would when I first applied, but it does make life that much brighter.

Now onto family. Well, stating facts, my parents had six children overall, all boys. I can't remember if I actually put this to paper earlier so I'll re-alliterate. My mother and father married at a young age, younger than I am now, my mother was unemployed but enjoyed painting I believe and my father was a soldier in Yevon and was just completing his medical training. I should really go into more detail here, because my father was quite the, erm, how to word this? Possessed quite distinct erotic innuendo? Well, look how many children they had, perhaps that should make it clear, my mother fell pregnant a little more so than most women and my father being a doctor, he didn't see the need for hiring a midwife, he decided it would be better to do some DIY if you understand. This led to some absolutely foul and vivid images on several occasions when me and my brothers were all collected round the table for breakfast, when my father would recite 'funny' stories or our first greeting to the world.

Anyway, my parents first had my brother, Kanye, and four years later, myself. They seemed content here but a little over ten years later my father, ironically if I must say, fell ill and was in critical condition. He survived but was told by the staff that tended to him that it would most likely affect him again in the near future. This was my parent's cue to, ahem, 'go at it like rabbits'. This explains my huge twelve, fourteen, fifteen and eighteen year age gaps between my younger brethren: Aslan, Isaiah, Zahi and Rabia.

Indeed the illness did hit my father a second time, and hard. It took over him again when I was twenty years of age and after only three weeks of suffering he died.

My relationship with my brothers is weak at best. Kanye has moved on and has become a Captain in this, New Yevon or whatever they plan to call it and my other brothers still live with my mother. Aslan is the only one who writes (my mother won't speak to me since I left Yevon, this attitude she has imposed onto my brothers, she felt it was a dishonour towards my father, what a load of tripe) but I never reply to his letters. I really should, he's very mature for his age really and it's admittedly nice to see him try and keep in contact and that he still wants me to be a member of his family, perhaps that will be my next order of business, writing back.

I feel it necessary to document Ormi's relatives as well, just so it's filed safely if he ever needs it. Ormi's grandparents, Bizyin and Florna, were his only living relatives. I say 'were' because they have both passed on, simple old age we believe, Ormi did not keep in close contact with them since he joined Yevon. Ormi never really appeared to get on well with his grandfather but he was rather disconnected when he was informed of his demise, and emotionally wounded when he found out barely a month later his grandmother had deceased. I'm trying to remember exactly how old we were, seventeen maybe? Oh I don't know, it'll probably come to me later.

Anyway, let's move off this depressing topic, my fellow Yevonites, yes. We were all still close comrades when Ormi and I departed but albeit our connections had withered somewhat. We all seemed to split off into pairs, obviously Ormi and I grew closer and we had our themes of conversation that we would only discuss with each other and no one else. Shino and Erit formed their own motley duo and caused mayhem, because of this they never really amounted to anything.

Nadra became even wiser as he grew and though I'm not sure of the details I think he has become a Captain now or at least has been considered. Pasck clasped onto Nadra like a leech and actually became quite bothersome, he has matured but is still over energetic and by time he was sixteen we were almost certain he had some form of attention deficit disorder.

Hymo actually took over Gruha's job after he was promoted, oh that reminds me, Ralin was disgustingly given the place of head captain not long before I left and of course he selected Gruha to be his right hand. Hymo had always excelled though so this was no shock. I can't remember much of Jubis at all, I think he just continued as he was, strange, he always worked so hard but never seemed to get anywhere.

Shelinda, now there's a story. Obviously she became a captain and not just any captain, Captain of the guard! (That's only second to Ralin). But I heard that she recently dismissed herself, Fayth knows why but I do find it rather intriguing.

I was positive I was forgetting someone and while writing that prior paragraph I remembered. Ishra. Now this is complicated, perhaps it wasn't clear from my earlier chapters but Ishra and I had quite a strong mingle of emotions towards each other. As we grew, it became clear that this was some form of sexual tension. Ishra was a strange girl, so interesting in not only looks but also personality, evidently different from all others of her gender but not weak or insecure to it, this is why I feel I was attracted to her. At seventeen we coupled, it was amusing actually, Ormi said that if he hadn't of known me before this event he would have not believed my first courtship had come that late. Speaking of our relationship it wasn't exactly what you'd call gracefully staged, in fact we leaped straight in head first, 'in' being the context of bed.

A year later, while we were still together, a nightmare beyond all nightmares happened. It was a training exercise, an intense one. We were all set up to basically run across a mud-ridden plot of land, booby-trapped with explosives and open fire from more advanced soldiers. It had all been arranged so that there would be no fatal injuries unless you made a crucial mistake. A mistake was made but not by our level, Gruha had given the word for us to launch and we were supposed to get a thirty second head start to position ourselves correctly, but an older squadron had misunderstood and began shooting. Gruha called for an immediate stand still and all seemed in tact until Shelinda exerted a horrendous scream. We all gathered to see what had caused her to make such a racket and found something, something I found more horrifying than anything I'd ever seen.

Pale, silvery eyes glaring upwards with black slivers gliding ghoul-like across a now sickly face with blue but blood stained lips. Ishra had been shot, dead. It was so odd, I don't actually remember crying or being generally distraught in anyway, which is what one would have expected of me in that situation (and I wept at my father's funeral so it's not like I'm emotionless even though that can be how it seems). I was upset indeed but more empty, our relationship hadn't actually been that developed at all even though we had indulged in each other. I felt little loss.

My brain seems to be threading more and more links together; I've just been reminded of something else. A few chapters back I spoke of a young girl, recall? Petite? With blonde hair and brown eyes? Well, if you don't remember then flick back a few pages, f you do however please continue. Yes, I only just revived her image myself. In case one is curious, I never did see her again, a great shame indeed, she was a radiant, young flower. I didn't even catch her name or think to ask where she was from, pity, I never planned to go on any Spira-wide hunt for her but I must admit I do keep my eye pealed. Though it's been seven whole years now, likelihood is she has changed completely, or considering her background (or lack therefore) she may have, oh I don't like to think about that, not of such a sweet thing. But perhaps this is best forgot, as chances of a reunion are slim.

All these pieced together are my present and I do actually feel a lot more appreciative now I've written this. That what happened years ago, no matter how irrelevant it may feel, all accounted to what I was to become and genuinely I'd say I was content, actually no, happy. But in short when I look back, I feel nothing much has changed at all really. I mean I've always been happy even if my appearance and attitude suggest otherwise, I just happen to be even more so now than back then.


End file.
